Peta Palsu
by haruchi24
Summary: Suatu hari si Inggris ingin pergi ke Indonesia, tapi dia nyasar mulu, kira-kira apakah dia akan sampai di tempat yang bagaikan surga rempah-rempah itu…? / my first hetalia fict


**PETA PALSU**

Disclamer : semua chara milik mbak Hidekazu Himaruya. Maaf chara anda harus saya beginikan m(_ _)m

Summary : Suatu hari si Inggris ingin pergi ke Indonesia, tapi dia nyasar mulu, kira-kira apakah dia akan sampai di tempat yang bagaikan surge rempah-rempah itu…?

Warning : GAJE

0o0o0o0

Suatu hari yang cerah, Arthur Kirkland sangat tertarik untuk pergi ke Indonesia, dia mendengar di sana terdapat banyak rempah-rempah dan harganya murah, dan otak pedagangnya keluar saat itu (_author ditampar_)

"Mungkin kalau aku pergi ke Indonesia aku akan mendapatkan rempah-rempah dengan Cuma-Cuma. Kudengar orang Indonesia itu baik hati dan ramah…" Kata Arthur dengan wajah pedagangnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Artuhur langsung menggerakkan pasukannya untuk segera berlayar ke Indonesia, tapi sangat disayangkan… Arthur salah mengambil peta…

*_beberapa hari kemudian_*

"Dimana sih Indonesia itu? Padahal aku kan sudah mengikuti peta ini, tapi kenapa tidak terlihat pulau apapun disini?" Gerutu Arthur. (_author: Arthur, yaiyalah kamu gak nemuin Indonesia peta yang kamu bawa aja peta ke amerika~ XD #ditebas_)

Beberapa saat kemudian Arthur melihat sebuah daratan yang dia kira itu adalah…. INDONESIA…

"LIHAAAAT! Aku menemukan Indonesia!" Teriak Arthur girang.

Setelah itu dia menepi di sebuah dermaga disana… "Hm… berbeda dari yang dikatakan… ternyata Indonesia juga dingin ya…" Arthur menggerutu lagi.

Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kapalnya, dan dilihatnya disana sudah ada beberapa tentara yang menghadang Arthur.

"Maaf, kau tidak diterima disini." Kata orang berkacamata yang berdiri memimpin pasukan tentara itu.

Arthur tidak memperdulikan perkataan pria berambut pirang yang berkacamata itu… Arthur tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri tempat yang dikiranya Indonesia itu…

Arthur memandangi sekelilngnya… dia merasa heran karena tidak melihat perkebunan rempah-rempah dimana pun. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pria berkacamata itu. "Hey, dimana perkebunan rempah-rempahnya?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu pun bingung dengan apa yang ditanyakan Arthur padanya. "He? Rempah-rempah? Disini tidak ada rempah-rempah bodoh!"

"Disini Indonesia kan?"

"Indonesia? Kau orang bodoh macam apa?" Jawab pria berkacamata itu.

"Lho? Memang ini dimana?"

"Ini di Amerika! Kau seharusnya sudah tau."

Arthur sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Hm… tempat ini boleh juga… Kau siapa?" Tanya Arthur.

"Namaku Alfred F. Jones. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Arthur Kirkland, aku berasal dari Inggris."

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah hal itu terjadi akhirnya Amerika menjadi tempat penjajahan inggris… dan, sepertinya Arthur mulai tertarik dengan Alfred.

Sampai suatu hari Alfred bertanya padanya….

"Kenapa dulu kau mengira disini adalah Indonesia?" Tanyanya heran.

"Karena se-tau ku aku mengarah ke Indonesia, dan aku memang ingin ke Indonesia." Kata Arthur.

"Apa yang menarikmu untuk ke Indonesia?"

"Banyak rempah-rempah disana, jadi mungkin bisa kubawa ke Inggris dan kujual dengan harga mahal."

Entah kenapa Alfred merasa kesal dengan Indonesia… hatinya merasa kalau Indonesia akan mengambil Arthur dari dirinya…

"Iggy… janjilah padaku kau tidak akan pergi dari sini…"

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Arthur yang sibuk melihat imajinasi-nya.

"Sudah janjilah padaku!" Paksa Alfred. Semburat merah keluar dari wajahnya…

Arthur semakin bingung dengan perkataan Alfred itu… dan dia masih belum menjawab janji Alfred tersebut.

*_keesokkan harinya_*

Arthur berpamitan dengan Alfred dia meminta doa restu untuk berlayar ke Indonesia padanya supaya tidak nyasar kemana-mana lagi….

"Arthur apa kau yakin mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Alfred khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Alfred… kau harus mengurangi makan hamburger mulai sekarang…" Pesan Arthur.

"Memang kenapa Arthur?"

"Kau terlihat…. Gendut… Alfred." Kata Arthur. Setelah itu dia pergi memasuki kapalnya, sementara Alfred masih berdiam diri karena perkataan Arthur tadi.. mungkinkah dia… tersanjung?

-c-c-c-c-c-

Arthur masih mengarungi samudra demi samudra untuk menemukan sebuah Negara yang disebut 'Indonesia' itu… dimana kah sebenarnya Indonesia itu berada?

"Sudah 2 hari aku mengarungi lautan ini… tapi aku tak melihat daratan samasekali…." Keluh Arthur.

Beberapa jam kemudian dia menemukan sebuah pulau, pulau yang kecil memang… mungkinkah itu adalah Indonesia?

Arthur mengarahkan kapalnya ke tempat itu, dan ternyata tempat itu… lumayan dingin… tapi tidak lebih dingin daripada Inggris pikirnya.

Dia turun dari kapalnya dan dia melihat orang-orang berkulit putih dan bermata sipit sedang berlalu lalang mengangkut ikan-ikan.

"Apakah ini benar di Indonesia? Kupikir orang Indonesia lebih hitam…" Katanya.

Arthur melihat seorang tentara Jepang yang sedang berada disitu. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hey, tolong bawa aku ke tempat dimana banyak rempah-rempah!" Pinta Arthur.

"Disini tidak ada rempah-rempah bodoh!" Kata tentara itu.

"Memang kau siapa?" Tanya Arthur.

"Aku Kiku Honda." Jawab Honda.

"Memang ini dimana?" Tanya Arthur.

"Ini di Jepang." Jawabnya.

"Lagi-lagi aku nyasar…." Kata Arthur lirih.

"Memang kau mencari apa?" Tanya Honda.

"Aku mencari… Indonesia. Kau tau dimana itu?" Tanya Arthur.

"Mungkin kau bisa menemukannya…." Kata Honda sambil memberikan Arthur sebuah peta.

Arthur menerima pemberian Honda, lalu berjalan menuju ruang kamarnya…

Arthur tinggal disana sekitar 5 hari…. Lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan 3 hari kemudian…. Dia berharap kali ini bisa dating ke Indonesia tanpa nyasar lagi….

-c-c-c-c-c-

*_Beberapa hari kemudian_*

Setelah Arthur meninggalkan Jepang, dia menuju utara dan tak lama kemudian menemukan India…

Tapi kali ini dia merasa sudah tidak semangat untuk mencuri rempah-rempah di Indonesia… Kali ini dia berpikir untuk kembali ke Inggris… tanpa bertanya pada siapapun disana… seandainya saja dia masih semangat… dia bisa menemukan rempah-rempah di India….

0o0o0o0o0

_~owari_

Maaf sekali fict kali ini lebih gaje daripada sebelumnya T^T hanya untuk humor semata saja kok ^^ feel free to Review~ :D semoga saya bisa membuat yang lebih bagus ya lain waktu~

Salam,

Haruchi24


End file.
